


Seeing the World Throu Different Eyes

by Pandoras_VoidHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: SECOND FANFIC EVER, Will continue if liked, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_VoidHeart/pseuds/Pandoras_VoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-Insert in cannon character. Trans-Obito. </p>
<p>-----I'll continue it if it's liked, if not the first chapter could continue it's short life being a one-shot-----</p>
<p>I'm reborn in a world I barely know of -To be fair I barely knew what the hell The Earth was before being 8.One which I remember by the cool element controlling jutsus. The one which I barely saw any more than the first few arcs of the first season and at most 2 arcs of the second. This can't be that bad right, I'm an Uchiha so that means the massacre hasn't occurred yet and my names Obito, he doesn't appear in the series-as far as I was before the plane crash- so I must be a side character, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the World Throu Different Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my SI and any other OC that may appear later.

Chapter 1.

My footsteps were heavy. As expected from a 2 year old.

As the night graced the old house, the dark brown wooden floor creaked louder each step. 'Shhhhiiiiiiiiit, no noise- no noise' I repeated the words like a mantra in my head. I tried slowing down, jumping between my steps. Nothing seemed to stop the stupid floor from screeching in protest! I puffed my cheeks in a pout. Glooooooob. 'I have to hurry up. Before SHE wakes up.'

I sped up and reached the kitchen in record time. 'For a 2 year old that is' the anger the words provoke couldn't be any stronger. ANYWAY, the objective of my mission was in clear view. Ignorantly sitting in its rightful place; the top of the kitchen counter. The grin etched on my face slipped into a sly smirk. 'Do ya reeeeaaaally think that height will be enough to stop me old hag?'

‘I’d make too much of a ruckus if I went to get a chair, hmmm...'

I opened the lowest drawer. I held myself up by taking hold of the edge of the counter, I gained height by using 1/4 of the opened drawer. Using my strength- the little that I have in this body- I jumped. My trembling arms were tense as they held me halfway up. Before i knew it i was on the counter, my breath heavy and my arms feeling like noodles. 'Totally Worth It.'

I fist-bumped the air in victory. 'Hell Yeaaaah~' 

Retrieving the objective of my mission from its lonesome place was a pleasure. The porcelain owl-like cookie jar did look lonely by itself anyway. 'Come with mama- err...papa I guess now.'

I sat on the counter crisscross-applesauce, munching a chocolate chip cookie with the jar between my legs. Reincarnated HERE of all places doesn't even matter if I can have these cookies. At-fucking-all.

'MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH...'

"Obito? Is that you?" Well shit, stupid old hag. What is she? A ninja?! ... Never mind...

'PFFFFT- GRANMA?!" Oh Darn, now the cookie's wasted. It shall be mourned.

"Obitoooo...."

"Etto... Granma- Bito can xplain." The old woman seems to tower me, even with the extra height of the counter. Her kind eyes seem... pissed to say the least. No waking the old hag in the middle of the night anymore.

"And that's exactly what you'll be doing, brat." Ever again. We’re Uchiha’s. Looks can actually fucking kill in this clan. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, hope ya like the story~  
> Not much to say here so I'll leave you to live yer life. Leave a review or two if you'd like~
> 
> Toddles~~


End file.
